Trans Ascen Mirror
by Tiayumi
Summary: Cinq vies reliées entre elles par une chose seule: tuer. Fic DBSK & Suju
1. Prologue

**Notes :** ça y est, j'ai enfin vaincu ma flemme. J'ai corrigé mes chapitres et le quatrième arrive bientôt ~ Cette fiction commence à dater un peu, mais bon, j'ai pas vraiment changer de style. Juste que les chapitres sont hypra courts *rires*

Bonne lecture si vous (re)découvrez :p

* * *

**Prologue**

_Dis-moi que je rêve…_

Interdite, elle contempla son visage blafard.

_Parle-moi !_

Plus elle le fixait, plus elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas sans vie. Même s'il flottait dans une mare de sang, il respirait. Même si ses yeux étaient clos, il restait conscient. Même si une balle lui avait traversé le corps, son cœur battait. Tellement fort, tellement distinctement qu'elle pouvait l'entendre à travers le bruit incessant de la pluie acide.

_Souris-moi !_

Il avait une profonde entaille à sa lèvre inférieure. La douleur ? Sans doute la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait plus sourire.

_S'il te plaît..._

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le genre de son frère. Il adorait sourire, quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il se passe. Dans les plus mauvais moments, il était toujours là, lui apportant réconfort, bonheur, joie. Mais ce qui était le plus important pour elle, c'était cette furieuse envie de vivre, de profiter de cette putain de vie comme il le disait si souvent.

_Ouvre les yeux !_

Il avait toujours juré qu'il ne la laisserait jamais seule, qu'il l'aimerait plus que tout, qu'il serait son unique famille. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêchait de se relever et de la prendre dans ses bras maintenant ? Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu inerte sur le béton du toit de l'immeuble, une petite voix lui murmurait la réponse mais elle refusait de l'écouter.

_Siwon…_

Elle avait beau repasser ces mensonges d'espoir en boucle dans sa tête, les faits étaient là. Il était…

-Mort**.** Déglutit-elle en s'effondrant au sol, anéantie.

Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider, ni encore moins pour le sauver. Ne sachant pas ce qui lui était arrivé, comment aurait-elle pu faire quelque chose de salutaire ?

-Oui, il est mort. Répéta une voix amusée.

Un instant, une seconde, un vide.

Son cœur manqua de peu la crise cardiaque.

-En plus, à cause de toi.

Qui était derrière elle ? Se sentant observée, elle se releva lentement comme si elle supportait une enclume sur ses deux épaules.

-Et alors ? Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser seule. Rétorqua-t-elle, impassible.

-Je connais l'assassin qui s'est amusé avec lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en ajoutant cette phrase accablante. Comme il s'y attendait, sans se faire prier, elle virevolta dans sa direction afin de lui tenir tête, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

_Parfait. Absolument parfait._

Si elle avait l'occasion d'éliminer l'ordure qui lui avait ravi la lumière de sa vie, elle ne se gênerait pas. Et ce petit détail, il l'avait très bien compris.

-Que désires-tu, Sae? Reprit-il sournoisement, avec une confiance plus que malsaine, en insistant volontairement sur le dernier mot.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, troublée.

-La mort, la vengeance, ou bien le pouvoir peut-être ?

Devant ce panel de choix, Sae ne put que sourire.

-Les trois.

_Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui…_


	2. Attente

**Notes** : Rien de spécial, si ce n'est merci à mes lectrices 3 (camodoudou, acidflavor, shizoo, yukipi, neilina, akaguchi et crac crak belin)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Attente**

Une interminable limousine noire s'arrêta devant les doubles portes de l'immeuble le plus imposant de Shin Se Avenue. Blasés par ce spectacle, les piétons poursuivaient leur marche effrénée en accordant leur rythme avec l'assourdissant va-et-vient des voitures.

Un chanteur ? Un acteur ? Ou plus surprenant encore, Lee So Man ?

Ils n'en avaient strictement rien à faire. Les célébrités étaient des monnaies courantes dans le quartier commerçant de Myeong-Dong, c'était bien connu. Valises à la main pour certains, téléphones portables pour d'autres, ils se dépêchaient de se rendre au travail, bien sûr, peu enthousiastes en songeant à la rémunération minable qu'ils allaient obtenir.

La portière s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, grinçant, faisant comprendre au chauffeur qu'elle aurait besoin d'une importante révision s'il tenait à son poste. Mâchant une friandise, la bouche grande ouverte, un hideux vieillard débarqua sur le trottoir impeccablement propre.

-Park ! Pesta le sexagénaire en postillonnant d'une voix suraiguë.

Ledit Park prit la longue canne en or incrustée de diamants sur le siège et, à son tour, sortit de la limousine afin de le rejoindre.

-Tenez Monsieur Shim.

Le jeune homme se courba en signe de politesse et lui tendit son précieux bâton mais, au lieu de le prendre reconnaissant, Monsieur Shim le lui arracha des mains, les yeux exorbités.

-Vos mains sont sales ! Hurla-t-il hors de lui.

Refoulant ses états d'âmes, son employé se contenta de baisser la tête et de répondre piteusement

-Excusez-moi.

Mais Monsieur Shim se foutait royalement de ses excuses. Park Yoochun était un incapable. Un incapable comme toutes les autres personnes qui lui servaient de subordonnés. Était-ce trop dur de se laver les mains avant de toucher ses affaires ?

-A l'avenir, évitez de me toucher Park ! Cracha le vieillard avec autant de venin qu'une vipère.

-Comme vous voudrez, Monsieur.

Bien que son employé ne voyait pas le visage difforme de son supérieur, son exaspération commençait à plus que l'énerver.

_Toujours vivant…_

Yoochun se mordit délibérément la langue pour éviter d'hurler ce qu'il pensait de cette pourriture qui le jaugeait de haut en bas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

_Le bâtard!_

Mais il ne pouvait pas échouer maintenant. Il n'avait pas le droit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous Junsu, bordel ?_

Shim Ho Eun était le président de la plus grande entreprise immobilière de Corée du Sud, à savoir, « Project Future Shim Corporation » -nom que celui-ci trouvait particulièrement original-. Comme tout homme de pouvoir, sa fortune considérable le rendait fou. A tel point que tous ceux qui avaient des doigts ou des pattes étaient susceptibles de voler son argent. Sans compter sa paranoïa pour la propreté (applicable uniquement à ses affaires), il se méfiait de tout. Même en la pluie, il voyait un ennemi potentiel.

-Vous comptez rester planté près de ma limousine combien de temps ? Attaqua de nouveau le président, impérieux.

Yoochun serra les poings, observant la cible se diriger maladroitement vers la double porte du bâtiment tel un ours sur pattes.

-J'arrive, Monsieur.

Trois jours… Trois jours qu'il le suivait sans relâche. Trois jours où il était constamment humilié. Il aurait très bien pu mettre fin à son calvaire en l'égorgeant « vite fait bien fait » mais les ordres avaient été clairs :

« Traquer la cible sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, créer une occasion pour que le partenaire opère, supprimer la cible, disparaître sans laisser de traces. »

C'étaient les phrases-clefs de la mission. Il n'avait, en aucun cas, le droit de transgresser la moindre règle. A moins qu'il souhaitait que le boss lui fasse sa fête avec joie et plaisir, ce qui serait peu probable.

_Putain..._

Yoochun ne put s'empêcher de se maudire encore une fois, il avait fait fort : il était tombé bien bas. S'il avait su qu'être le caniche de ce vieillard était un enfer, il aurait mille fois préféré être l'esclave de Changmin pendant une semaine. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'avait-il pas accepté son offre ? Simple. Son ego, tellement démesuré qu'il pourrait se construire un immeuble avec.

Comme si c'était un geste naturel, Yoochun se passa la main dans ses cheveux ébène, et, avec une légère pression, alluma son oreillette sournoisement dissimulée.

-J'en ai marre. Tu le butes quand ?

-Pas maintenant. Répondit une voix froide et posée.

Épiant les moindres mouvements de son interlocuteur avec une paire de jumelles, Junsu affichait un sourire satisfait.

-Un problème ?

-Aucun.

Sans ménagement, Junsu balança ses jumelles par terre et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Une fois au sol, il replaça vite fait son ample capuche noire qui recouvrait entièrement son visage. Le boss avait beau lui répéter que la discrétion était l'une de ses premières priorités, le message ne semblait pas être passé : ses cheveux arboraient une teinte rouge vermeille, assombrie par quelques mèches noires rebelles.

-Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Me dis pas qu'il n'est pas assez gros pour que tu ne le voies pas dans ton viseur !

Négligeant ces paroles, il attrapa paresseusement son SIG 550 Sniper et commença à l'astiquer tranquillement.

-Je suis occupé.

-Comment ça « occupé » ? S'emporta son partenaire à l'autre bout de l'avenue.

-Je lustre mon jouet.

Voyant Monsieur Shim coincé dans le tourniquet principal de l'immeuble, Yoochun soupira.

-Junsu, c'est pas le moment. Grogna-t-il, agacé.

-Si, j'en ai envie.

_Si seulement tu imaginais combien ça me démange…_

-Pas moi. Tue-le.

Junsu jouait avec le feu, sans se brûler. Un art que seul lui exerçait. Pourtant, son coéquipier du moment était vraiment dans une colère noire. S'il l'avait sous la main, il l'aurait volontiers menotté à son lit et l'aurait laissé crever de faim rien que pour le plaisir des yeux. Mais il n'était pas là. Du haut de son perchoir de 250m, le jeune sniper l'observait, un sourire se dessinant sur ses fines lèvres : il jubilait.

_Vas-y ! Hurle-moi dessus, j'attends que ça Chun._

Il ne fallait pas chercher très loin pour comprendre son étrange comportement… Faire enrager les autres était un de ces passe-temps favori. De toute façon, après deux ans de vie commune dans le même appartement, Junsu connaissait les limites qu'il ne devait pas dépasser, bien qu'il aime les explorer de temps en temps.

-J'ai dit : « Tue le ! » T'es sourd ?

-À une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu dors avec moi ce soir.

Yoochun coupa la connexion.

**71, 72, 73 **

L'ascenseur grimpait les étages trop vite au goût de Changmin. Appuyé contre le mur, il fixait à travers les vitres sans teint, la ville sans la voir. Pourtant, il aimait Séoul, particulièrement à partir de minuit. À cette heure chaude, les dealers, accompagnés du défilé de drogués et alcooliques du coin, lui procuraient de l'héroïne sans se soucier de qui il était. Toutefois, Changmin n'en consommait pas. Il n'était pas un faible comme ces malingres à qui il revendait deux fois plus cher la toxine tant convoitée. Il s'arrêtait de temps à autre dans les ruelles mal éclairées sans raison vraiment particulière, certainement, selon Yoochun, pour contempler les prostitués qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance à ralentir son pas lors de ses balades nocturnes. Il appréciait également les boites de nuit où la musique, les cris, les pas de danse s'emmêlaient chaque soir en un récital de piano digne de Ravel, ou les allers-retours des voitures qui animaient la ville comme si celle-ci bougeait et respirait en harmonie, ou encore les criminels cachés dans les ruelles, attendant patiemment que leur proie franchisse le point fatidique…

Quel que soit l'endroit, Changmin adorait la nuit. Pas seulement pour son univers nocturne, mais pour la simple raison qu'il méprisait le jour. Être de bonne humeur le matin… Im-po-ssi-ble. Rien que d'y penser, il avait envie de vomir. Pour lui, l'affaire était classée, c'était simple comme bonjour : ce moment réveillait l'hypocrisie des gens. Toutes ces salutations matinales suivies de la réplique « Merci, je vais bien. Et toi ? » l'irritaient au plus haut point. Il suffisait d'aller dans un bar pour voir la triste réalité. Et de surcroit, le jour était aussi l'une des raisons de sa présence ici, dans cette organisation de fou.

**Ting**

La désagréable sonnerie le sortit de sa torpeur. Réalisant qu'il était déjà à l'étage 101, il se décolla du mur et sortit de l'ascenseur, anxieux. Pourquoi le boss l'appelait-il dans son bureau ? Qu'est-ce qui lui voulait ? Malgré son sang froid hors du commun, plus il avançait dans l'immense couloir lugubre, plus son anxiété s'amplifiait, tordant son estomac dans tous les sens.

Il stoppa son pas, le souffle court, les yeux brillants.

_Pourquoi ?_

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu le privilège -dont il se serait bien privé- de pénétrer dans le bureau du boss. Seul Junsu et Yoochun y étaient entrés une fois. Une fois… Une fois qui s'était avéré une fois de trop. Les deux hommes ne sont jamais ressortis comme avant… En plus, ce qui ennuyait Changmin était le fait qu'il ne faisait pas partie du groupe de « nettoyeurs ». On lui avait toujours assigné des missions d'espionnage où il devait se contenter de hacker des systèmes de sécurité ou de mettre des lieux sous surveillance, et il avait rempli ces tâches, à chaque fois, avec une annotation excellente de ses supérieurs. Alors pourquoi le boss avait-il sollicité une entrevue privée ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

-Hé ! Vous !

Changmin se retourna, décontenancé.

-Moi ? Demanda-t-il, penaud.

-Oui, toi là ! Beugla un homme, fagoté d'un parfait complet noir. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Ajouta-il en réajustant sa paire de lunettes opaque. C'est le quartier privé du boss.

Retrouvant ses esprits, Changmin le fixa, sans sourciller.

Il le prenait pour un imbécile de première classe ou quoi ? Comme si n'importe qui pouvait se balader librement ici sans un pass de sécurité.

-Tu crois que je l'avais sans doute pas remarqué ? Rétorqua-t-il froidement, mais son ton trahissait son envie de le frapper tellement sa stupidité était une tare pour l'humanité.

L'homme l'observa, interloqué, n'ayant certainement pas compris le sens de la phrase.

-Oui… Euh non ! Excusez-moi, j'ai dû me tromper de personne. Se rembrunit l'homme, confus.

Changmin sourit.

-Dégage de mon chemin.

Il se pencha vers lui et retira sa paire de lunettes qu'il écrasa avec son pied.

-T'es trop laid.

Sans voix, l'homme tourna les talons et disparut du couloir obscur.

_Non mais quel crétin…_

Il savourait cet instant jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde sa montre d'argent :

**15 heures 49 minutes 03 secondes.**

Cela faisait neuf minutes que le boss l'avait appelé. Neuf minutes où il était censé être dans son bureau. Changmin déglutit. Il avait intérêt à se remuer les fesses s'il tenait à ressortir en entier.

Faisant abstraction de ses maux de ventre chroniques, il courut aussi vite que ses longues jambes lui permettaient jusqu'à l'imposante double porte. Complètement époumoné, il demeura devant pendant une minute entière, maudissant ce corridor interminable qui ressemblait au couloir de la mort avec ses allures d'éclairage sinistre et d'odeur aseptisée. Le souffle et la détermination recouvrés, il frappa à la porte. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour désormais…

-Entre.

La voix austère résonna dans sa tête telle la mélodie du réveil-matin. Frémissant, il tourna la poignée et poussa la porte délicatement.

_Mon Dieu…_

Changmin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Outre le fait que la pièce était immense, le boss n'était pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé.

_Un ange._

Pourtant, le boss dégageait une aura oppressante. Fixant le reflet de Changmin sans que celui-ci le remarque dans les vitres cristallines de son bureau, il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son costar impeccablement repassé.

-Assis-toi. Ordonna-t-il, sec.

Changmin n'arrivait pas à distinguer clairement son visage mais il ne se fit pas prier. Il traversa la pièce sous les objectifs des caméras accrochées aux quatre coins des murs. Dans sa marche, il évita soigneusement des bouteilles d'alcool, des amas de cigarettes, des menottes, des coussins, des draps épars, des chaînes métalliques ainsi que des magazines pornographiques qui jonchaient sur le parquet. (Il se pinça le bras deux fois pour confirmer qu'il n'hallucinait pas.)

Au plus Changmin s'approchait de lui, au plus sa conscience lui hurlait de s'enfuir, de quitter immédiatement cet endroit. Mais il s'en fichait, il voulait voir son visage. Voir cet homme qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Arrivé à destination, il s'assit sur la seule chaise libre qu'il avait trouvée, le cœur martelant sa poitrine à un rythme effréné.

-Min.

Pris au dépourvu face à ce substantif, Changmin se contenta d'acquiescer et de regarder ses pieds.

-Meilleur espion… Continua son supérieur en se retournant vers lui.

Changmin releva sa tête, s'hasardant encore une fois à scruter le visage de son vis-à-vis qui le perturbait tant, mais il se prit le soleil en pleine face, ce qui lui donna encore une nouvelle raison de détester le jour.

-Qui a le culot de venir 12 minutes en retard. Finit-il avec un sourire mesquin.

Il rencontra le regard du boss, interdit.

_Putain…_

Il n'osait plus bouger. Ses membres étaient paralysés. S'affirmant d'un pas assuré, le boss sauta par dessus le bureau de marbre, qui était face à lui, faisant chuter en une cascade de feuilles, les piles que le secrétaire avait mis en place quelques heures plus tôt. Amusé, il se pencha vers lui et saisit son menton adroitement.

-Tu n'acquiesces plus maintenant, Min ? Railla-t-il, hilare.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Jusqu'à présent, peu importe la personne, Changmin ne s'était jamais laissé marcher sur les pieds. Certes, le boss était atypique mais il ne devrait pas être effrayé comme ça. Il l'avait promis à sa mère qu'il ne serait jamais un faible. Jamais un faible comme son crétin de frère …

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle. Fit-il en affermissant sa poigne, légèrement agacé que celui-ci ne réagisse pas.

Sa victime dégagea sa main d'un coup sec, les yeux sombres.

-J'ai été retardé.

-Oh vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il faussement. En abusant sans doute de l'un de mes employés dans les couloirs ?

-Entre autres. Il le méritait.

-Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit d'abuser ici.

Changmin aurait pu se perdre pendant des heures dans ces yeux qui le jaugeaient de bas en haut.

_Ne pas me laisser intimider… Ne pas me laisser intimider…_

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Tais-toi.

Il serra les poings.

-Je pose les questions.

-D'accord.

Satisfait, le boss retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, jetant les derniers papiers qui y subsistaient encore.

_A quoi ça sert de lui rédiger des rapports si c'est pour faire ça…_

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, un silence pesant s'installa. Changmin n'osait plus rien dire. Non seulement il le lui avait interdit mais en plus, il en était incapable. Face à cet être plein de puissance, il ne fallait prendre aucun risque. Mais le boss ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de penser, et ça, Changmin s'en donnait à cœur joie.

-Si je t'ai appelé ici, c'est pour une raison particulière. Annonça-t-il pompeusement.

_Non tiens, j'avais pas remarqué…_

-Tu veux encore travailler ?

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Changmin, étonné.

Il avait beau détester cette organisation de malade, c'était sa vie. S'il arrêtait de travailler ici, qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ?

-Tu es un homme fidèle ?

_Ne me dîtes pas qu'il veut me …_

-Oui. Répondit-il, hésitant.

-Parfait. Sourit le boss. Alors ça ne te dérangerait pas que je tue ton père ? Enfin… disons plutôt ton père adoptif ? Il m'entrave dans mes projets.

Changmin se raidit. Il s'attendait à tout sauf ça.

-Non. Articula-t-il lentement.

Son supérieur voulait exploser de rire.

_Quel piètre menteur tu fais._

-Ça tombe bien. Railla le boss avec sarcasmes. Junsu et Yoochun doivent l'avoir tué à l'heure qu'il est.

-A mon avis, ce sont les meilleurs tueurs…

-Bien, tu peux disposer. Je préférais t'avertir moi-même. Tu comprends, j'aime connaître l'opinion de mes subordonnés avant de prendre ce genre de décision.

_Tu parles… Tu as déjà pris les mesures avant même que je décide quoi que ce soit._

-Tout à fait. Acquiesça-t-il, absolument insidieux.

De son côté, le boss dut se retenir, une nouvelle fois, de céder à l'allégresse en l'entendant aussi affecté. Il se contentait de sourire devant son employé avec une joie tellement sincère que cela l'étonnait lui-même.

-Je peux y aller ?

Changmin voulait quitter cette pièce au plus vite, disparaître sans laisser de traces, se volatiliser loin de cet homme -si s'en était un- abominable. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait même plus savoir comment ce démon beau comme un ange se dénommait.

-Tu peux.

-Merci. Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.


	3. Coupure

**Notes** : Apparement, les gens n'ont pas deviné qui était réellement le boss hihi. J'avoue que c'est un peu compliqué à suivre mais c'est fait exprès, je suis une sadique :p

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Coupure**

_Dégage._

-J'en ai rien à foutre de tes sentiments.

-Laisse-moi rire, tu crois que MOI j'en ai à foutre quelque chose ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais dans mon lit hier… Quand tu gémissais mon nom comme une sale chienne.

-Descends de ton piédestal, une seconde. Tu n'es pas aussi « bon » que tu le croies.

-Tu déconnes ? Je baise comme je respire.

-Arrête de faire le con et écoute-moi pour une fois.

-Non toi, pour une fois, écoute-moi.

-Je n'ai pas pour principe de prendre en considération les désirs des prostitués.

-Yunho…

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Écoute, ce qui est arrivé… Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-J'imagine que, par hasard, c'est celle de Siwon ?

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je me casse.

_Sache que c'est moi qui jette. Pas l'inverse._

Alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, ressassant de sombres rêves qu'il s'était juré d'oublier, une lumière vive attira son attention. Se retournant, il aperçut vaguement son portable vibrer sur sa table de chevet, chassant lentement, par la même occasion, son paquet de cigarettes par dessus bord.

_Connerie de portable…_

Il s'empara de son nouveau Anycall bleu et s'adossa contre le montant du lit en contemplant l'écran tactile, les yeux écarquillés.

**05.39 PM 07-13-2019**

**SILENT ALARM SYSTEM ACTIVACTED**

**AREA DAMAGED PRIVATE DESK FLOOR 3**

**INTRUDERS UNKNOWN**

Furibond, il l'enfourna dans la poche de son jeans et bondit de son lit avec zèle, ne prenant pas la peine de reboutonner sa chemise. Il traversa le couloir en quelques secondes, descendit l'escalier jaspé quatre à quatre, et ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte de son bureau.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ?

Face au silence de son invitée intempestive, il attrapa sa main qui pianotait tranquillement sur son ordinateur personnel, la forçant en affermissant sa poigne à le regarder.

-Tu m'as menti. Je ne le verrai jamais.

Il soupira.

_Ce n'était qu'elle…_

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise, affichant un sourire espiègle qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait : le contraire. L'air grave, le maître des lieux s'approcha de la jeune femme qui se recula instinctivement contre le mur. Comme s'il agissait d'une ordure repoussante.

-Toujours.

Elle fixa sa chemise entrouverte qui dévoilait partiellement un corps de rêve à défaut d'une échappatoire réelle à son actuel emprisonnement, décontenancée.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Son tortionnaire rapprocha son visage du sien et susurra sans détour :

-Que tu peux me faire confiance.

-Je te ferais confiance quand je l'aurai vu.

Il sourit.

_Tu me soules._

Il mourrait d'envie de la frapper, sa conscience comme son subconscient lui intimaient vivement l'ordre de le faire mais… il se fit violence. Cette femme lui était essentielle. Du moins… Pour l'instant. Et il avait beau détester cette idée, il devait faire avec, quitte à devenir un prostré dans un asile de fous plus tard.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il y aura un beau film à la télé ce soir…

Sans broncher, elle le dévisagea avec mésestime.

-Tu as très bien entendu ce que j'ai dis. Tu vas le voir. N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaitais, Sae ?

-Quel genre de film ?

-Action. Horreur. Ce genre de films. Un peu comme l'assassin…

Elle arqua un sourcil.

-De ton frère. Poursuivit-il en rejoignant le canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans lequel il s'enfonça, comme effroyablement épuisé par cet échange alors qu'il venait à peine de sortir de son lit.

-Tu n'es rien qu'un salaud !

_Sans rire. _

-Tu vas le laisser faire ?

-Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, ni encore moins les tiennes. Réfléchis plutôt à un moyen de l'approcher. Son partenaire semble épris de ta proie.

La colère l'envahissant, Sae se consola en lançant un regard haineux à ce fourbe individu qui était censé l'aider depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa terre natale, le Japon.

-Quelle heure ?

-J'imagine que les petites heures du matin seront idéals. Rétorqua-t-il en allumant une clope évasif, ne lui prêtant, bien sûr, aucun signe d'attention.

_Regarde-moi. _

Elle serra tellement les poings que ses veines ressortirent de sa peau d'albâtre.

_Sale ordure…_

Plus Sae passait des journées - des nuits- en sa compagnie, plus elle notait son excentricité: la cruauté. Elle savait qu'il dirigeait une organisation avec des gens peu fréquentables. Le genre d'individu qu'il valait mieux éviter si on tenait un tant soit peu à une santé mentale. Et bien qu'elle le méprisait au plus haut point, elle s'en voulait de ne pas mieux le connaître. Ou plutôt, elle s'en voulait de ne pas mieux connaître ses vices.

Elle l'observa tirer sur sa cigarette avec appétence. Arc-bouté contre son maudit canapé en cuir noir qu'elle détestait, il laissait échapper de ses lèvres charnues une fumée cendré incandescente, emplissant lentement la pièce de sa contenance…

_Si fascinante._

De la fascination ? Il y avait bien plus que cela. C'était une chose indéniable qu'elle ne pouvait dissimuler au fond d'elle-même. Il l'attirait. Mais en même temps, qui ne serait pas attiré par cet homme ? Contrairement à lui, la Nature n'avait pas été ingrate. Une silhouette parfaite, un visage sans imperfection, des cheveux soyeux. Il était fait pour être aimé. Ou haï. Tout était relatif.

-Tant que j'y pense.

-Quoi ?

-A l'avenir, évite de toucher à mes affaires sans ma permission, un accident est si vite arrivé...

Changmin avait déserté ce lieu qui était devenu à présent synonyme de damnation. Sans doute, « déserter » était excessif comme expression. Son corps avait quitté la pièce certes, mais son esprit errait encore dans ce bureau… Dans cet endroit étrange, décalé de la réalité, entouré de mystère aussi énigmatique que son propre passé.

_C'était quel caractère, bon sang ?_

Changmin était sûr et certain d'une chose, même s'il n'y était resté que pendant trois insignifiantes minutes. Sur la plaque nominative fixée contre le bureau en marbre du boss, il avait pu lire une partie de son identité.

_Jung ou Joong quelque chose ? _

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question car il venait de réaliser qu'il venait de dactylographier trois fautes d'orthographe dans sa phrase. Agacé, il frappa l'écran sous les yeux inquisiteurs de son voisin qui –visiblement- le prenait pour un cas social en phase terminale.

_« L'erreur est inacceptable, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Au bonheur des vieux croulants qui étaient recroquevillés sur leurs bureaux, examinant les dossiers et les statistiques que leur avaient sommés leurs supérieurs, un appel assourdissant résonna dans toute la salle. Ses collègues, à l'exception de ceux qui étaient de garde, s'affairaient à ranger leurs affaires.

_Déjà ?_

Changmin fourra sans empressement les énormes classeurs dans les tiroirs en acier et empila ensuite les feuilles les unes sur les autres dans un silence religieux. 19h était arrivé beaucoup trop tôt pour lui.

-Tu sais quoi ? Lee Min Woo donne un concert près de mon quartier la semaine prochaine. Tu te rends compte ? Sung Hyo va trop être contente quand elle va apprendre ça. S'exclama un homme d'âge mur en fermant sa valise noire.

-J'ai toujours cru que ta fille n'avait d'yeux que pour l'autre gars là. Tu sais, l'acteur que tout le monde s'arrache en ce moment là ?

-Ne me demandes pas son nom, tu sais bien que j'y connais rien.

-Je sais mais bon. Tu pourrais être un peu plus à la page quand même…

Changmin soupira.

D'habitude, ce genre de conversation ne le dérangeait pas. A vrai dire, il avait l'impression d'être « normal » quand il les entendait converser mais, à présent, ce n'était plus le cas. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le boss, la normalité avait disparu de son monde, le laissant en proie face à un chaos qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant.

-Au revoir, Monsieur Shim. Bonne chance pour votre rapport. Fit le dernier adjoint avant de quitter le bureau principal de la succursale des renseignements.

-Bonne soirée. Sourit-il.

_Comme si j'allais faire des heures supplémentaires maintenant quoi…_

Il enfila sa veste noire posé soigneusement sur son bureau et, s'assurant que tous les appareils étaient hors tension, Changmin éteignit les lumières, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans une obscurité totale. D'un pas lent mais ferme, il traversa le couloir adjacent et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur imposant qui le narguait au bout. Cependant, au moment où il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton RDC, les portes métalliques se rouvrirent brusquement, le faisant tressaillir.

-Tiens tiens…

Troublé, le jeune espion se retourna afin de faire face à l'indésirable personne qui venait de le déranger.

_C'est pas vrai…_

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Kangin ? Lâcha-t-il en croisant les bras, dépité.

-T'as l'air content de me voir dis donc. A quel étage tu montes ?

-Je descends plutôt. Rez-de-chaussée.

Le nettoyeur siffla, admiratif.

-Moi aussi.

_Et merde._

Kangin esquissa un sourire et appuya sur le fameux bouton RDC, sous le regard de son vis-à-vis indifférent à tant d'exaltation.

-T'es pas censé être en mission ?

-Ouais, je suis censé. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas tout à la lettre.

-T'as pas peur ? S'étonna son interlocuteur en s'adossant contre le mur. J'ai entendu dire que les nettoyeurs pouvaient être enfermés dans une cellule spéciale, au troisième sous-sol.

-Tu déconnes ? Je pensais que cet homo schizo nous infligeait une punition inoubliable si on désobéissait.

Il explosa de rire.

-Un homosexuel schizophrène ? De qui tu parles ?

-Du boss. C'est Yoochun qui l'appelle comme ça. Poursuivit Kangin, en essayant de contrôler ses fous rires. Je trouve que ça lui va bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Évidemment Yoochun… Murmura Changmin, sombre.

_J'aurais tout entendu aujourd'hui… Après le coup du cadavre coincé dans les conduits d'aération ce matin, voilà maintenant les blagues pourries de cet imbécile…_

-T'as un problème ?

-Aucun. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai l'impression de parler à une loque. Vis un coup, une fois. Tu me fais pitié.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait au juste ? Une conversation ? Un combat ? Du chocolat ? Changmin n'avait jamais compris Kangin et visiblement, ça ne serait pas aujourd'hui que cela changerait.

-Est-ce que c'est trop dur pour toi de prendre l'ascenseur comme tout le monde et de me laisser ruminer dans mon coin tout seul ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir, une seconde.

Il regarda le cadre qui indiquait les étages diminuer à vive allure.

_Encore trente. Encore trente. Encore trente._

-Ouais, c'est presque l'impossible ce que tu me demandes. A côté, tuer est un jeu d'enfant.

-Si tu le dis.

-Non mais je rigole, hein ? Tain, t'es vachement irascible en ce moment. C'est pas drôle. T'as rendez-vous avec une meuf ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Alors c'est quoi cette tête de névrosé ? T'as vu un monstre cet après-midi ?

_Je me le demande._

-Depuis quand tu te soucies de ma santé ?

-La sympathie, tu connais ?

-C'est tellement rare de nos jours. J'ai oublié à quoi cela ressemble.

-Tu veux que je te montre ?

Silence. Néant. Obscurité.

L'ascenseur se bloqua. Deux corps valsèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur son lieu de travail, c'est-à-dire neuf heures quatre du matin, le boss venait d'accomplir une chose en 24h. Une exécution.

_Un exploit._

Bien sûr, il aurait pu être beaucoup plus productif s'il ne songeait pas à résister à l'ennuie, à cette lassitude émétique qui lui lancinait subtilement l'esprit à son insu.

_Putain…_

Il quitta son poste de travail, se laissant glisser dans le sofa le plus proche.

_Je m'emmerde grave._

Pianotant sporadiquement contre l'accoudoir, il fixa le seuil de son domaine, partagé entre le désir de voir apparaître un quelconque être vivant et celui d'écouter un silence salvateur. De tous temps, son bureau avait fasciné ses employés. Chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Car il vivait –véritablement- dans un monde parallèle. Une fois entré ici, on en ressortissait plus pareil… Il s'allongea de tout son long contre le froid cuir noir du canapé luxueux.

Il avait beau le nier, il mourrait d'envie que quelqu'un rentre. C'était évident. Que ce soit pour lui tenir compagnie ou pour le divertir, comme Changmin, cet après-midi, il s'en fichait pas mal. Le premier venu ferait l'affaire. Cependant, le simple fait de penser à ce subordonné opiniâtre l'envahissait d'un sentiment de bien-être étrange. Shim Changmin était intéressant. Certes, à ses yeux, il était une sous-merde sur laquelle il foulait ses pieds mais il n'en restait pas moins une pièce maitresse dans ce qui se profilait être un plan. Il avait hâte de le revoir. De l'humilier à nouveau.

Le boss s'empara de l'ordinateur portable posé sur la table cristalline à côté de lui, faute de personnel pour assouvir ses désirs. Et il démarra machinalement le programme de surveillance, s'attendant -comme d'habitude- à observer des plans immobiles, fixes, dénués de vie quand :

**From: **Fearless

**At: **7. 21 PM, 13/07/2019

**Received: **8. 46 PM, 13/07/2019

**Object: **Unknown

Un e-mail le poussa à abandonner cette noble tâche.

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, presque troublé. Non pas parce que l'objet en question était quelque peu inquiétant mais plutôt parce que ce pseudonyme lui était étrangement familier. Néanmoins, malgré cette appréhension, il cliqua dessus.

# Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour éliminer Shim Ho Eun ? Que je le fasse moi-même ou qu'il décède d'une mort naturelle ? Je pensais que tes nettoyeurs étaient les meilleurs du pays, si pas même les meilleurs du monde entier. J'imagine qu'il s'agit d'une piètre stratégie de ta part afin de ralentir mes opérations. Ou peut être pas. Qui sait ?

Dans tous les cas, je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper de ce vieillard hyper friqué et de tes sales chiens... Surtout de celui qui est instable, là. Il m'excite.

Je te surveille, mon amour.N'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens.

Fearless. #

Il fracassa le portable contre le mur.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu ces deux cons, bordel de merde ?_

Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : les appeler.


End file.
